The present invention relates to the Internet, private networks or the like, and more particularly to a method and system for providing an electronic web sticky in association with a selected item on a web page, a selected portion of a web page or the like.
There are often times when a user of the Internet, private network or the like may take a special interest in a specific feature on a web page, such as an item on the web page or portion of a web page, a specific image, section of text, a link that contains data or the like, that the user may want to be drawn to on return trips to the web page. Alternatively, the user may note a problem with a web page, such as misinformation, a dead link or the like. Currently, a user may bookmark an entire page and use some other medium external to the actual web page, such as a physical sticky note, Personal Data Assistance (PDA), text file or similar means, to remind themselves what anchor or actual feature on the web page was of interest to them and, also possibly, the reason why the feature interested them. Use of these different media to document points or features of interest within a web page can be cumbersome and difficult to organize. Such means are not readily or automatically moveable with the user from one system to another and are not capable of being easily shared with others, such as the owner or provider of the web site. Web site owners may provide means for users to share feedback, such as discussion forums, blogs or the like. However, such forums do not provide a means to tie the feedback to a specific anchor or feature on the web page.